Regaining time
by Cho1
Summary: Hermione's lost her memory and harry's in trouble Not to bad for me but any how pleze review


  
  


Regaining Time   
By   
Cho 

The Girl woke with a start .The dream still fresh in her mind .Not any 24/7 dream though. It was questions ,words and colours. In amongst the flashes of green almost like lightning was black, brown and deep blue. With silly words like Lumos , Accio Nimbus   
& Crucio echoing around in her mind but there were only two questions and she asked them now .Where was she? Who was she? 

"Your awake "cried a nurse rushing towards the now startled girl   
"Your in hospital, Do you know what happened "The girl shook her head and tried to get up the nurse pushed her back down .   
"Dont be trying that, You'll be to weak for a fair while yet." The girl frowned. There was something she had to do , but what? Was that nurse asking her a question? She supposed she better listen anyhow .   
"And do you remember your name?" Oh it had been a question .She supposed she better answer. She was about to answer when she realised she couldn't , she couldn't remember her name. So she just shook her head . At this the nurse looked concerned.   
"Oh I'll go and fetch the matron"ahe said with squeak and with that she rushed out the room . 

The girl sat there dazed .What was going on? .Who was she? She glanced at her appearance. She looked young 11or 12 , or maybe that was because she was so thin. She had brown bush hair and ….. . Suddenly she clapped her hand to her stomach. The pain, the pain . The stern faced matron ran in the young nurse bye her side.   
"Oh she doesn't look too good dose she" piped the young nurse   
"She's suffering from amnesia that's all " Growled the matron   
"And if she can't remember who she is, What then? " the young nurse said   
"Oh simply we will send her to a home " Said the woman with a sneer & The two woman rushed out the room . 

The girl shuddered she knew what had happened to Tom Riddle when he was sent to a …. but who was Tom Riddle . She must go she can't risk being sent to a home. What ever had happened to Tom Riddle it wasn't very good or why would she have got that feeling. Oh no the same wasn't going to happen to her. She wouldn't let it she .She pulled on her robes and pushed the covers down to the bottom of the bed but then she remember something someone was in trouble. One of her friends .Harold ,Did she have a friend called Harold ? Or was it Harvey ."Oh" she whispered she forced her long bony legs on too the ground .And stood up . 

Did the world always spin .She decided it did . She reached for her wand .Wait a second. How ludicrous she didn't have a wand . Magic didn't exist. She tipped toed from the room with every step growing dizzier and dizzier . Down the elevator .Across the hall out of the sliding doors and into certain freedom .She walked for a long time growing stronger with ever step. Suddenly an Owl swooped down on her and dropped a piece of parchment folded clumsily. It had Hermione written in an untidy scrawl at the front .Who was Hermione. Well the chance of her finding this letter in the busy end London was small .She neatly unfolded the parchment .She famous for her neatness at Hogwarts..! What a minuet were was Hogwarts. She thought for a second or two and then focused on the letter 

Hermione Help   
Were are you ?   
Come quick. to   
Kingcross station hurry! 

She looked at the letter , am I Hermione. Then suddenly , I must save Harry ! Wait who's Harry .She rushed to the next bus stop she didn't have to wait long for a bus though . She handed 3 bronze coins over   
"It's more than 6 p dear ."she handed 3 silver coins over as well and rushed to the back of the bus "   
10 panicky minuets ,3stops and 2 dizzy attacks later Hermione arrived at Kingcross station .She dug her hand into her robe and pulled out a long stick of wood . Holding something so insignificant made her feel better ,so much powerful. She rounded the corner and she remember .Peter Petagrew he had put a memory charm on her ! And wasn't that him there now .Obliviate said Hermione swishing her wand about he fell back   
"You ,he cried…." and suddenly "Who are you "she laughed it worked .Then she noticed 2 figures in the back ground slumped in a gutter she ran up to the first one .   
"Hermione get harry please help him " whispered Ron   
"Harry " she squeaked as she ran up to him she traced her fingers along his scar and walled .   
3 Days later they were walking down diagonally. Each holding a a strawberry and peanut butter, ice cream. 

Ok not as good as I wanted it to be but hay might as well put it up .   



End file.
